An Angel Demon
by DIFFERENT IS GOOD
Summary: Bella met Jasper when she was attacked and being hunted. She has no one and the Cullens take her in, keeping her safe. Jasper finally recieves a mate, but will she be taken before he can change her forever. Formally on love-of-the-cullens. Revised!
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of An Angel Demon! **

**JESSica KIMberly**

**Bella**

All my mind could process was _its after me. _My body was on autopilot, run, run, run. I knew it was pointless I'd seen his speed. He'd kill me soon. I kept running, I was tripping a lot. My hand and knees were taking the brunt of the force. My breathing was erratic, I was bruised bloodied, beaten. I was in my underwear, he'd torn off that much before he said to run, he liked the chase. He was after me now.

I veered left hoping to throw him off, the action was in vain, he could smell me, hear me, but I could hope.

A twig snapped behind me, he didn't make noises, he was toying with me. Making me afraid, it was working.

The trees ended and I was in a clearing, a big white house in the center. I ran willing the last of my strength to go faster. Get to the house, just get to the house. I ran into a wall, with a shudder I remembered. _He_ was like a wall, his skin rock hard. I squirmed in his arms. He lifted me easily, toting me toward the house. In an attempt to get help I screamed. He set me down lightly tilting my chin so I was looking at him.

"I'm going to help you calm down," his voice was soft. I looked into his eyes, they were breathtaking. Gold, not red. He was like _him_, but he was different.

"My father's a doctor I'll let him look you over," his hand wrapped around my waist, guiding me to the house. A loud growl made me remember _him. _I cowered into the mans side whimpering softly. His hand ran through my hair soothingly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your safe there's seven of us and one of him," I felt a strong wave of calm.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly. A huge man was on the porch, he had muscle upon muscle. I clung to the man holding me desperately.

"That's Emmett, my brother," he soothed. The big man laughed.

"Did you bring home a snack Jazzy?" suddenly I realized., just what they were. They'd kill me sooner or later. I knew it was pointless to fight, so I dropped to my knees.

"I know what you are, just kill me now. Don't wait… I don't care anymore. I'm all alone, no one can here me, just do it," I pleaded. The man gathered me in his arms.

"Sweetheart, come inside. You're safe here we're different, we don't hurt humans," he smiled softly. He was so handsome. With honey blond burly shaggy hair, and charming smile, and perfect features.

"Is that why you're eyes are gold instead of red?" he nodded his gold curls swaying slightly.

"Sweetheart, please tell me, what happened?" he let me down to walk.

"Not now," I managed. I looked toward the house, There were now six vampires standing watching with interest. The big man, a beautiful blond on his arm. A blond man, and a caramel haired woman, a bronze haired man with his arms wrapped around a pixie like girl.

"Bring her in Jasper, I need to look at her injuries," Jasper helped me up the stairs and inside. Once inside he bypassed the beautiful living room and went upstairs. We went passed two doors until he opened one. I looked around. There was a dark mahogany desk, with a bookshelf filled with books and pictures, a beanbag and a flat screen T.V. up against one wall, and a confederate flag on the bathroom door.

He sat me gently on the bed, I laid down comfortable, the pillows were feathery and plush. I sighed closing my eyes. Jasper nudged my shoulder.

"You might want this," he said uncomfortably. He held a dark blue button up shirt. I realized embarrassed that I was still in my underwear. I curled up, my eyes watering.

"Hey," he whispered. Wiping a tear. "it's okay, tell us what happened so we can take care of it," he soothingly ran a hand on my shoulder. The skin tingled. I sniffled taking the shirt. I slid it on, relieved it fell to about mid thigh. The sleeves were too long, and just as I was about to roll them up Jasper grabbed my hands. An electric jolt went through my hands, he and I both gasped. He felt it too. He rolled up the sleeves to my elbow, then proceeded to button the shirt. My heart was beating wildly, Jasper smiled lazily.

"You look beautiful in the color blue," I blushed. Jasper ran a finger along my bruised cheek.

"So warm," he murmured to himself. I wasn't sure I was suppose to hear it. The blond man walked in. He sat next to me looking at the bruises visible.

"They should fade eventually, we'll have to clean up that lip. The cuts are superficial we'll have to clean them to avoid infection. There aren't any broken bones, but you're going to be sore for the next few days," I hadn't realized that Jasper was growling until Carlisle finished. I looked at Jasper worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he nodded.

"What happened?" he said through clenched teeth. Suddenly the room was very crowded, everyone was standing waiting. I backed against the wall, overwhelmed. Grabbing the pillow I held it tightly to my chest and tucked my head away. The bed tipped and I stiffened.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here, everything's going to be okay," I sighed.

"My father just passed away, my mom died when I was young I had no one," I mumbled knowing they would hear me.

"I-I went for a walk a-and he appeared out of nowhere!" my voice was shaking. Jasper rubbed circles on my shoulder.

"He grabbed me, I tried to fight but he was so strong!" a sob racked my body.

"He taunted me, laughed at me, hit me even and then he-he…" I broke off wiping the tears form my eyes.

"He ripped my clothes off and held me down while he bit," they gasped.

"He was smart enough not to break the skin-" Jasper moved my hair to the side looked at my red and raw neck. His eyes darkened and a low growl emitted from his throat. I squeezed his hand.

"I screamed and fought, and he said he liked challenges, so he let me run… and them you found me," I looked at Jasper grateful. Jasper pulled me into a hug, I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What's your name dear?" the caramel haired woman asked.

"Bella," I said quietly. Jasper kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I'm Carlisle," the blond said. "This is Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice," he pointed everyone out. I nodded, content where I was. I felt so calm and relaxed, and Jasper's wonderful smell added to it, I slowly fell asleep.

**Copy and Paste saved me so much time! ;D ahaha send your love! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter woot woot! Seriously Copy and Paste are my new heroes**

**Jasper**

She was still in my shirt, the silk dark blue button up shirt. It was always one of my favorites, now it was officially my favorite. I smiled to myself, a woman like her in my shirt was… sexy. Edward looked at me strangely, we were currently in the kitchen feeding Bella. He wouldn't leave her side almost as much as I wouldn't, after he discovered he couldn't read her mind he'd stuck around trying to see why.

"She's human," Edward said too low for Bella to hear. "She'll have to go eventually," my dead heart clenched, I wouldn't let that happen.

"She already knows," Carlisle said from upstairs. "it doesn't matter," he'd gotten attached to her too. I could feel his emotions, the fatherly love and protectiveness. Edward shrugged, and continued to stare at Bella, his frustration peaking.

"What?" Bella asked scooting closer to me. I was secretly thrilled she preferred my presence.

"Edward what's going on?" she begged, her eyes wide and pleading. Edward gulped slightly, she put Alice to shame.

"Bella, sweetheart, some of our kind have certain abilities," I squeezed her hand lightly.

"Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and I'm an empath," her eyes widened, shock, confusion, acceptance.

"Cool," she shrugged taking a bite of her lasagna, Esme had immediately jumped at the chance to cook. Emmett laughed in the living room.

"What a strange human," Alice sat stiff in her seat, her eyes glazed and far away.

"Ali?" Edward asked rubbing her shoulders. She shook her head slightly clearing her thoughts, the looked at me. A level of immeasurable happiness taking over. She rushed to me pulling me in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" she chirped. I patted her back confused what she was talking about.

"What?"

"Oh, you'll see," she said mysteriously then skipped off dragging Edward with her. Whipped. Edward shot me a glare. Bella was looking at me curiously her doe eyes wide and sparkling.

"Alice will be Alice," she smiled and got up to wash her plate. I took the plate form her carefully.

"I'll get that sweetheart, go sit in the living room with Emmett okay?" she bit her lip looking at me shyly. Hottest. Thing. Ever.

"I can do it Jasper, I don't like you all going out of your way for me," I smiled shaking my head.

"As long as you want to stay here, I am you ever willing servant," she smiled then kissed my cheek before sauntering off to the living room. I rubbed my cheek softly, it was so warm.

"So Bells, do you play video games?" Emmett asked as I washed the plate.

"Em, I grew up with my dad, of course I play video games," I dried the plate and put it away. Bella was sitting on the couch a controller at hand. Emmett had chosen to play Halo. At first they were an even match both doing fine, and slowly Bella began to play better. Emmett was struggling to stay alive.

"Damn it," he muttered. Bella giggled, and I vowed then and there she'd make that noise again.

By now everyone was in the living room seeing what was going on. Emmett lost with a loud curse. Bella was laughing leaning on the couch for support. I smiled she looked so happy.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're getting along with everybody!" Esme exclaimed. Bella smiled.

"Emmett's funny when he loses," Rose smiled sitting next to Bella on the couch.

"Good job Bella," she appraised putting an arm on Bella's shoulder. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not that hard," I decided to spend some quiet time with Bella.

"Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me somewhere?" she perked up her eyes sparkling. She nodded shyly a cute smile playing on her lips.

"Where to?" I laughed.

"Not telling," she pouted, her full lower lip jutting out.

"I don't like surprises," her tone was small, sad. I almost caved and told her, almost.

"Please don't be sad, you'll like it I promise," she smiled taking hold of my hand. I led the way toward the woods, as we walked I noticed she wasn't scared, or suspicious. So happy, so calm, so trusting. I smiled she trusted me. The clearing came into view, well at least my view, her human eyes couldn't detect it yet.

The wind shifted and I was hit full force by her scent. It was sweet, floral, freesias and strawberries. I liked the smell, unconsciously I leaned forward taking another smell. It wasn't enticing, but calming, and nice. Bella gasped, the small meadow and waterfall coming into view. I smiled.

"Do you like it?" I asked, she nodded at a loss of words.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed. I pulled her along sitting on the bank of the small pond. She dipped her feet in sighing blissfully.

"Oh Jasper, you've been so kind to me," she whispered reverently. I smiled.

"Only the best for you sweetheart," she smiled brightly, then her emotions changed, sadness.

"I'd hate to be a bother, I mean I could go if you wanted-" I cut her off.

"We don't want you to go, I don't want you to go. We're all very attached to you," she smiled again.

"Really Jazz?" That nickname was used often in my family, but this was the only time I enjoyed it. Anything she called me was fine.

"Of course darlin'," she leaned onto my chest, her warmth radiating around me.

"Jazz, you're accent? Were you in Texas during your human life?" I froze for a moment.

"We'll talk about me another time, let's talk about you," Bella giggled.

"I'm not that interesting," she said dryly.

"Oh, but I find you interesting," I purred looking intently into her eyes. Her mouth fell open, her eyes glazed slightly, and her heart picked up.

"What do you want to know?" she sounded like she was in a trance.

"Full name?" I had to know more then just Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she almost whispered.

"It's beautiful just like you," she blushed wildly.

"Favorite color?" I'd start off with the things I'd keep in mind for later.

"Green or blue I can't choose," I nodded a small smile. Then looked at the shirt, yes blue was a lovely color.

"Favorite flower?"

"Sunflower," what an odd choice.

"No Roses?" I challenged. She blushed slightly.

"I'm allergic to roses," definitely a good thing to know.

"Favorite movie?"

"Cold Mountain," one of my favorites as well.

"Favorite book?"

"I like classics, but Army at Home was a good one,"

"Got a thing for the Civil War?" I was secretly thrilled.

"Erm, yea I wish I could have seen it myself. It's so heroic and historical fighting your own country for what's right," she sighed, if only she knew. I had to ask, I had to know.

"Union or Confederates?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh the Confederates, they were only trying to protect their way of life, they weren't trying to gain more control," I seriously think I'm in love.

"You Isabella Swan, are one amazing creature," she laughed.

"Compared to you all not really, but thanks," I hugged her tightly, love was a wondrous feeling.

**Allergic to roses seven dollars. Being a confederate fan eighty four dollars. Getting Jasper to love you for it, priceless. Discover what matters! Ahaha or however that dumb commercial goes. Send some love! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off whoever coined the term God of War thank you so very much for giving us all some hot new material for our favorite Texas Vampire Hunk. :D and second chapter 3 in business, this one was copied, until the very end. My followers that crossed over will notice the difference in the confrontations seen, the rest no need to worry about it! **

**Jasper**

Last night was amazing, I stayed with Bella as she slept talking in her sleep. I found that little trait adorable, I Major Jasper Whitlock the God of War found her talking in her sleep adorable. I'm fucking whipped. I thought, but surprisingly I didn't mind it, if it was for Bella then let the ball and chain begin. Edward chuckled his amusement spiked. We were currently sitting at the house, the girls had taken Bella shopping for some more clothes, I sighed sadly, I guess she could still wear my shirt to bed… that was a nice thought. Edward snorted, Emmett was frustrated, as usual he hated being out of the loop. "What?" he complained.

"Jasper's longing for Bella to wear his shirts more, the thought of clothes that actually cover her… disappoints him," Damn it all, now they were laughing at me. I sat good naturedly taking their mocking and jabs.

"It's about time man, how long has it been since you had any? Since you were with Maria?" Emmett still found that fact shocking. I tuned them out turning up the show playing on the History Channel. Edward's head shot up, staring out the window, I listened closely, the smell… vampire. It was the same scent we'd found in the woods after we'd found Bella, we'd hunted but the fucked ran into a river and got away. I got up nearly breaking the door on my way out. He stood there, aggravated. He had blond hair in a ponytail, fucking fag. His eyes were maroon, he hadn't hunted recent enough. I was tense at the thought of him anywhere near Bella again. That made me growl, he'd fucking pay for what he'd done to her.

"Where is she?" he hissed. "I was about to enjoy her, I'm sure she's a virgin, so nice," he was fucking longing, lustful, and sick. I growled.

"Emmett hold me back," Emmett confusedly held me back. I glared at him, and his 'hidden' friends in the trees.

"I always get what I want, mark my words. She. Is. Mine," and with that he ran off. I glared at Emmett, he stepped back fearfully, good man.

"Why'd you make me stop you from killing him?" Emmett asked. I pointed to the trees.

"He brought friends with him, they outnumbered us," Emmett frowned.

"But your the God of War," he said. "It wouldn't matter you'd kick their ass," I shook my head.

"It's not that easy, I've been holding back the Major for decades, to suddenly just let him loose, I could kill you two as well if you go too close," he nodded gravely then smiled.

"Thanks for not killing me!" he said. I rolled my eyes and turned to Edward sensing he was going to give me information.

"We got to call the girls, James, the vampire that's after her, is a prized gamer of sorts. He likes games, especially difficult ones. Humans are too easy, but now we've given him a game he won't be able to back down from, a challenge," my heart clenched, no fucking way he was getting her. I'd protect her, and kill him myself..

"I'll call the girls you need to calm the fuck down," Emmett instructed walking off. I stalked off into the woods throwing around a few trees, when my rage had been appeased slightly, I sat on a stump. She was my life now, that was undeniable. I loved her, no surprise there. But what about her feelings for me? That I needed to monitor.

**Mmmm I love it when he goes all Major! That'll be taken place soon. Ahaha so yeah anyway send your love! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper. **

The girls cut their trip short as soon as Emmett called, it was important that Bella be here with me safe. I paced the living room thinking, I needed a plan, Bella was human and vulnerable, but we outnumbered them, James would figure something out he was determined, fuck I needed Peter.

"Dude Jazz calm down, she's with the girls she's fine," Emmett chided. I glared at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down, when the _human_ love of my life is in danger of a sadistic _vampire_," I growled, his eyes widened.

"Fuck I didn't know you loved her," a small smile adorned his face.

"Join the club," he announced, regardless of the situation I cracked a smile, Emmett always knew how to break the tension. I continued thinking though, Peter knew shit, he'd be helpful, I'd have Ali keep an eye on the future. My phone rang just as a knock sounded at the door. Alice. I answered, gesturing toward Em to get the door.

"Alice what is it?" had something gone wrong.

"She's fine, nothing happened, Peter's at the door," with that she hung up, I turned and there Peter stood a smile on his face.

"I knew I'd be needed soon," good timing, I was getting ready to call him. Charlotte ran over engulfing me in a hug.

"Petey says she's going to be my best friend! And we'll have lots of fun and AH! I'm so happy for you finding a mate!" Mate? Bella, yes mate was appropriate. Charlotte's usual calm demeanor was replaced by an excitement that could easily top Alice's. Edward snorted and nodded. He would know he's her husband. Peter smiled at me.

"Congrats bro, now why am I needed?" he got right down to business.

"She's human," cue gasps. "and she's being hunted by some vampire, he's made it a game," Peter looked at me shocked.

"Human? Sheesh you really know how to pick 'em don't you?" he growled low.

"Of course she has to be amazing, and beautiful and let me guess, brown eyes?" I nodded slowly.

"You were always a sucker for brown eyes, I remember when we were with Maria you couldn't ever kill a girl with brown eyes, something about that bothered you," it wasn't until now that I knew why, Bella's eyes were by far my favorite feature with her tits and ass tying in a close second. I'd yet to see her pussy, I'm sure that'd be up there in my favorites as well. Shit, not the time for lust. I focused my thoughts on Emmett signing Britney Spears naked. That works

"Ooh! Jasper this is perfect! We're going to have so much fun, the human part might be a setback on some things but the possibilities!" I gave Char a look.

"Nothing too extreme please," she rolled her eyes.

"Of course do you think I want the 'God of War' on my ass?" I snorted, I hadn't been referred to as the God of War in a casual sentence in so long.

The sound of tires on gravel had me looking out the window expectantly. I ran outside as soon as Rose parked the car.

"Whipped," Peter mumbled, I couldn't care less, she was here. Bella got out and ran to me.

"What is it? Alice said it was important, what's going on?" I breathed in her scent, crushing her to my chest. My mate safe, and secure in my arms.

"I'll tell you later, first there are some people I'd like you to meet," with one hand securely around her waist I brought her to where Peter and Charlotte stood. Bella smiled shyly.

"This is Peter my brother, and his wife Charlotte," Bella looked at me accusingly.

"You never told me you had a brother," her nose wrinkled up.

"He's the one that changed me, and kept my ass alive, we're so close we might as well be brothers," Peter defended. Bella smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Charlotte jumped then giving her a hug.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you, I've been waiting two days, _two days!_ Think of all the havoc we could have created, now we have to make up for lost time, I'm thinking first we'll-" Alice cut in laughing.

"That's rich! I so have to be involved!" Charlotte smirked.

"Who do you think is going to hold the camera?" Bella bit her lip looking extremely lost.

"I'm sorry Darlin', Peter had a gift, he basically knows things, and Charlotte was informed much to everyone's dismay that you'll be her best friend," Bella nodded smiling shyly.

"That sounds like fun," Charlotte beamed.

"Okay first, we're going to terrorize the townspeople," Bella cracked up.

"Charlotte, one step at a time," she chastised. "First we need a big girly sleepover!" The loud squeals coming from Alice, Charlotte, and Rose nearly had me deaf. Poor Bella her face was scrunched up in pain and she had her hands locked around her ears. I growled low in warning.

"Oh shut it Jazz," Rose snapped, I growled again, this was my mate we were talking about.

"Now, let's get this sleepover started," Charlotte squealed dragging Bella inside. I sent her an apologetic look, when she glared at me.

"I'll tell you everything later, I promise Darlin'," she smiled slightly, I turned and began talking strategy with Peter.

**Chapter 4 and she's his mate! AAW I love it when he gets all gooey about a girl! And now strategy! Woot woot! Ahaha Send some love **

**JESSica KIMberly **


	5. Chapter 5

**yeah this is it and An Angel Demon will be all caught up!**

**Jasper**

"So if I understand we need to start testing you and bringing out the Major in small doses so you don't go full on holocast mode?" Peter asked I nodded.

"This is going to be fun I'll just use your sweet little mate-" I didn't let him finish his sentence. I cut him off with a blow to the throat.

"Finish that sentence and I'll take your right hand for the remainder of your stay," he grinned.

"Major's coming back slowly, all for his mate. Who might I add is a hot piece of-" Char had good timing otherwise I would have taken her husbands hand.

"I give you, the grand unveiling of Bella!" Char announced. I looked up toward the top of the stairs where Alice bounced in place.

"I don't see why I have to where a skirt," Bella grumbled as she came into view. I think my mouth fell open. Her legs were wrapped in a tight, mini leather skirt. Strappy high heeled shoes encased her feet. Someday I'd fuck her in only those heels. Her shirt was a very low cut blouse showing her cleavage perfectly. She would never be seen by another male in that outfit.

"Bella you look beautiful," I said running up to meet her on the stairs. She blushed.

"Thank you Jasper, could you please tell me why I was forced to endure this?" I frowned.

"Bella, that vampire that was chasing you, he stopped by today," I said gently. Her heart stopped beating for a second.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll get rid of him," her frightened eyes met mine.

"What if one of you get's hurt?" I chuckled.

"Bella nine to three is hardly fair, we'd have it covered," she gasped.

"Three? There's more?" I pulled her to my chest hugging her tightly.

"Bella four of us have gifts, Peter and I have fighting experience, please try not to worry about this," I cooed pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay Jasper," she sighed happily. I let her go and smiled easily at her.

"They didn't treat you too terribly did they?" I was actually worried, Alice could be a little extreme. She shook her head.

"No, it wasn't too bad. I got to learn more about Char and we all had fun," I smiled and kissed her head again,"

"Good," Everyone stiffened when a knock sounded from the door. I sped throwing it open. A dark skinned, red eyed vampire stood before me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he glanced warily at all of us. "I thought I'd come warn you of James," I nodded allowing him to come in. Char had taken Bella back up to Alice's room.

"Yes," I hissed. His eyes widened.

"James is a very competitive, and dangerous vampire. Once he gets his heart set on a chase he doesn't give up. I fear you've given him the ultimate game," he glanced up to the stairs. I growled menacingly allowing him to have a taste of fear.

"A-are you sure she's worth it?" Peter, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle had to hold be back. I growled, I snarled, I yelled every profanity I could think of.

"YES," everyone said at once. He backed away.

"I'll leave you now, I just wanted you to know, and to say I am no longer a part of his game, but remember he's smart and patient, and his mate Victoria is a very clever pawn," with that he left. They released me and I raced up pulling Bella into my arms. I smelled her hair and ran my hands down her back. She was safe, she was okay, she was with me.

"Jazz, calm down sweetheart," she rubbed my chest. "I'm fine, calm down," Char looked at me worriedly.

"He's the God of War right now sugar, Jasper's gone," Bella was confused and worried.

"Come back to be Jazz, I need you, come back," I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent. She caressed my cheek.

"I love you Bella, so, so much," and with that I pressed my lips to hers. They were soft, and plump. She gasped surprised and I allowed my tongue to fill her sweet little mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed against my lips. The vibration had me biting softly on her lip. Her pleasure spiked. I pulled away allowing her to breath. Her face was flushed, her eyes were sparkling and she was gasping for air.

"Jazz, I love you too," I stood hugging her for a long moment before Alice broke it up.

"Aw! That's soo cute! That pictures going on the mantle!" I looked over to see everyone standing with big shit eating grins on their faces. Alice, Rose, Char, and Emmett? had their cellphones out taking pictures. The girls I can imagine but Emmett? Bella placed one flaming cheek against my chest.

"Alright get outta here you mucks," I ordered.

"Keep it PG you two!" Emmett hollered. I groaned out loud.

"What is it?" Bella asked softly.

"Emmett and Peter, are going to tease us endlessly," I murmured against her head. She looked up at me.

"So beat 'em up," she challenged. I thought about it.

"Aw Bells how could you! I thought you loved me," Emmett stood in the doorway a hand over his chest, and a hurt expression on his face. She blushed and smiled at me.

"But I love Jasper so much more," I stared into her big brown eyes. Happy for the first time in a long time.

"I love you too, Darlin'," I kissed her again. Allowing all of my passion and love to be expressed. She sighed happily.

"You're it for me Darlin' my mate, once we mate it's for life, and you sweetheart are it, no other woman will compare to you," she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me roughly and passionately.

**Love is in the air! can I get an Awww for Jazzy being so gosh darn cute? An Angel Demon is finally all caught up as well! Anyway send you love. **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm all in a tizzy, I have sworn off writing lemons simply because I suck epically at doing so, so I'm making a very strange offer, I need someone to write some juicy lemons for me. Not right away, but I'd send you a message of what I needed and in what context anyone up for some lemony fun? Let me know, I need 7 lemon writers, as I have 7 stories, one for each. Although Past, Present, Future, may not have lemons for a while. If you're interested, send me a message with a sample of your lemon skills a request for a specific story and I'll decide who gets to write for what. **

**haha HAVE FUN! GO WILD! BE CREATIVE! And Thanks to all who want to help me in what I suck at :P**

**Jasper**

Peter was going on a power trip. Countless times in the past I'd used his mate to my advantage, using her against him to make him a stronger and more efficient fighter. Now here he was dangling her in front of me to bring out he Major. Of course, he did so cautiously so I didn't end up killing his stupid ass.

"Come on Jasper, you want your mate? Come get her," he was treating me like a fucking dog, and my mate like a piece of meat.

"Come on I've got a bet going on this!" Emmett yelled. They'd taken to setting up lawn chairs and watching the training. I took a deep breath and let the Major take over. He was brutal, and fierce, exactly why I locked him away. He was ready to come back with a vengeance.

Peter had his arm around _my_ mates waist he grinned wickedly and put her behind his back, he was keeping her from me! I ran left at a rapid speed even for a vampire. He turned slightly to diverse the attack. With a quick kick off the ground I was flipping through the air. I landed right behind Peter and next to _my_ mate. She gasped and flung into me, her warmth was comforting, her scent soothing. Peter turned a smirk on his face.

"5.3 seconds after I baited you very nice," I growled, my mate was not bait!

"You know this is kind of fun, the great God of War, Major Whitlock's one weakness is his human mate, I finally have the upper hand in something," I growled furiously.

"Do you think before you speak?" I snarled. I let go of Bella and held dips hit by his throat.

"Do you realize, how many enemies I have that could of just heard that?" I snarled in a quiet voice. Not event he Cullen's' could hear me. He nodded timidly.

"Now, you are privy to this information only because of our past, any more blunders and you'll have to be kept in the dark, understand?" he nodded. I dropped his stupid ass. Bella ran to me. I pulled her to my side and inhaled her wonderful sweet scent.

"Jazz? Calm down, he wasn't thinking, don't overreact," I sighed, she had a point. I buried my nose in her hair.

"You're right Darlin' I just can't afford to have you developing a reputation when you're in need of protecting," she kissed my cheek.

"No one's here, Edward would have heard if someone were close enough to hear. Calm down baby, for me?" How can a man deny a request for her. She was a siren, a temptress, able to get her way with one simple look with those big brown eyes.

"Come on Jazz, enough training today, I just want some alone time with my mate," she pulled me along like a dog on a leash to the house. I'd follow her to the end of the earth if she wanted me to. I was whipped big time, and it worried me, what would enemies make of her once she was discovered. Word traveled in the vampire world, for now she was safe.

**Victoria**

James said I was the only one who could do it, slip into the mind reader's radius without being detected. He was very proud of me, and what I could do. It took a lot of focus and mind power, but I was able to constantly think an array of animal noises, making it seem it was the forest the mind reader had heard and not me!

I smirked, and sat in a bush fondly calling like a squirrel within my head. I watched and listened to their practice. I was downwind, silent to all, kept my mind flipping through what possible plans I'd make, kept up the animal noises. They couldn't even detect me. Jasper's friend was grinning rather proudly.

"…the great God of War, Major Whitlock's one weakness is his human mate, I finally have the upper hand in something," I tore out of their as fast as I could keeping my thoughts toward the roars of a mountain lion. Once I was out of range I gasped. The God of War? Major Whitlock? Where had I heard that? Maria! She was always talking about her long lost pet that served her so well. She sang a song of bitter revenge. Oh this was perfect. I smirked and ran to my James. He was in a tree.

"What'd you find?" he asked. I smirked.

"You're going to love this. I got us some allies, ever heard of the God of War?" he nodded.

"Your little human treat, is his very human, very weak mate! Get a hold of her, and you have leverage over him," James hopped down and kissed me passionately.

"That's brilliant Vicky! I suspect you know some enemies," I pulled out my cell phone.

"Oh yes, I do, I can convince them to join our cause. They bring numbers, and attack. We get the girl, they get Jasper. Win-Win!" James nodded. Finally we could be together once that little human tart was out of the way, just us no distractions. He promised this was his last conquest now the stakes were higher. A virgin human, sweet, well protected, and the God of War's mate! He'd be done once he had her. And it'd just be us! I scrolled through the numbers. Lucy, Maria, Netty. Three vampires who were hot on revenge and willing to bring an army. Thank you Peter, and your very big mouth!

**Holy shit, this isn't good! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	7. Chapter 7

**This message will be brief but… I have to take a break. More like I'm being forced off the computer, because my grades have dropped, my computer time is restricted. I can still pop on for email every now and again. So I'll be doing occasional review replies, and messaging. Please no harsh words, I'll have this solved soon! **

**JESSERS**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back! It's going to take some time updating everything but yay!**

**Victoria **

"Maria, darling you are going to love my news," I breathed into the phone.

"Vicky, I'm a busy woman cut to the chase," I giggled.

"I happen to know the current location of the Major, _and_ the General, and most importantly his very human very weak mate," Maria's gasp of delight sounded through the phone.

"What's the catch?" she asked, I could here the tap of her fingers on a desk.

"James only wishes for the girl _Bella," _I sneered. "You can have everyone else, all you need to do is bring a small army, and help us get to her," Maria laughed gleefully.

"I'll prepare the best," she promised. I smirked.

"Remember, the girl is ours," I hung up. James was poised in a tree looking up at the night sky.

"Lucy, Netty, and Maria agreed to bring small armies, they'll be here in three weeks time," he jumped down and kissed me hard.

"You're wonderful Vicky, just wonderful," I kissed him hungrily. Soon he'd be all mine.

**Bella**

"Jasper," I asked, he hummed against my shoulder.

"Yes," he breathed.

"How come you're the God of War?" he stiffened against me.

"Bella, it's not exactly a peachy story," I turned in his arms.

"But I want to know everything about you," I breathed. He sighed.

"My beginning, wasn't like the other Cullen's I was made to kill… and I was good at it. Maria made armies of newborns, they're stronger than normal vampires because they still have all their own blood in their system. She'd use them to fight, for feeding ground, for power, just for fun. I was the Major I remained with her the longest because of my ability. I did a good job controlling newborns and training them," he unbuttoned his shirt a little and pointed out the scars.

"Battle wounds," he said softly. I traced them carefully with my finger.

"I became well know for my fighting, one battle in particular, we were outnumbered, and Peter was in danger… I just lost it. In the end the entire opposing army was massacred and I had earned the nickname the God of War," I kissed his cheek. His eyes were soft and loving.

"You said newborns were stronger?" he nodded slowly.

"Then why don't you change me? I could be of more use if I'm like you. I'd be able to fight too-" he cut me off sharply. His eyes hard.

"Absolutely not," I blinked a few times trying to understand. No, he didn't want me to be like him, of course not, that would mean having me around forever. I bit my lip and looked away. Mate or not, he didn't want me to become like him that's for sure.

"No, Bella, what are you thinking," Jasper shifted me so he was kneeling in front of me.

"Silly girl, of course I want you forever. I don't want you fighting, we have more than enough people and James only has Victoria now, you don't need to risk yourself," he kissed me tenderly.

"I love you too much to see you hurt," he said sadly, caressing my cheek.

"But what if there's more than just two?" I asked quietly his hand froze on my cheek.

"General, what are the chances that what Bella said is true," he growled lowly. Peter popped up right beside me, I shrieked in surprise.

"Low Major, James and Victoria don't have the connections you and I do. They're relatively new, last 50 years or so, and according to Laurent James has made himself enemies with his games," Jasper nodded but he was still calculating.

"I don't like it Pete, have Alice-" a small shriek sounded. Jasper lurched up and vanished downstairs. Peter tapped my head and helped me up.

"We might need you to calm him down," he stated seriously. Jasper's loud growls and snarls filled the house.

"What's going on?" I asked, I made my way downstairs where Emmett, Edward, Char, Carlisle, and Rose were holding on to Jasper.

"Baby," I ran to him. "Calm down baby, come back to me. I need you to tell me what's happening," he snarled.

"Alice," I called softly she skipped to my side.

"I had a vision," she stated solemnly. "Maria, Netty Lucy, they were preparing armies. Jasper overreacted they're probably just prepping for some fight down south," Jasper continued to rant and rave with his growls.

"Jazz? Baby? Come back to me please?" I placed my hands tenderly on his cheeks.

"It's nothing, just some fighting down south," He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them his golden eyes sparkled.

"Jasper," I smiled. Everyone released him and he hugged me tightly nuzzling my neck.

"You're right, I overreacted," he breathed, though I know he was still unsure. I smiled softly and caressed his cheek.

"It's alright baby, you can deal with them after everything has settled," he nodded and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you," he breathed. I smiled.

"I love you too," I told him. Alice aww'd, and Emmett snorted. Jasper was feeling all lovey, and everyone else now cuddled with their mates.

"So… you will change me then?" I asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Soon baby, let's just take things one at a time," I nodded and kissed him sweetly.

"Come on guys," Emmett moaned. I giggled and pulled away. Jasper was smiling proudly.

"Let's go watch a movie," I smiled happily.

**Well it's short, but I'm just getting back give me a break lolz anywho leave some love! **

**JESSica KIMberly**


	9. NEWS UPDATE RETURN

To all my readers, I am so sorry.

I've encountered stories I love and have literally felt my heart fall that they were never going to be updated.

All I can say is life took a turn for the worse, death, depression, and school weighed on me heavily.

I will be slowly returning where I left off to hopefully finish my stories. Please PM me if any of you have any ideas or feedback, I need to 'refind' my stories.

I. Am. Back.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bella**

I don't think I ever really let myself digest what had happened to me in the last couple of weeks. I'd been so quick to adjust and focus on something else I never really thought it out, or feel it. That night Char insisted, and threatened manhood danger, if our girls night were interrupted. Reluctantly Jasper agreed to a hunt nearby where the guys could blow off some steam and wrestle, Emmett was all too happy.

I was sitting on a plush carpet, Rosalie behind me twisting my hair elaborately, as Alice and Char painted my nails, Esme sat in a chair reading an interior design magazine the picture of a regal household queen. This was when I finally realized what had happened to me.

I'd lost my father, and been forced into a dark frightening new world that threatened my existence. In this I found loud, nosy, pushy friends and sisters, parental figures, rambunctious protective brothers, and ... a mate.

Despite my reservations of young, fast love, this felt so right, down to my core I new this is where I belonged, a family member, and someday, maybe even a vampire myself. That would be the most logical step seeing as my love is immortal.

The meticulous painting of my left hand stopped and I looked up to see Alice's eyes had focused in the empty space beside my head, with a small jerk she blinked unnecessarily and beamed.

"Esme! Ditch the _Homes and Gardens_ Magazine! We're going Bridal!" Everyone froze mid-application.

"Are you saying...?" Char's stony realization was slowly crawling into a wide smile.

"A wedding," Rose stated.  
"Jasper and..." Esme's teary eyes drifted to me in happiness.

"There's so much planning to do! The dress, the flowers, oh my, Esme what was that wonderful website with inspiration again?" Alice's ramblings were getting too fast to understand, Char was excitedly squealing and hugging me, Rose was conversing with breathless Alice and Esme.

I swallowing my nervous anxiety pooling in my stomach, and the stuttering beat of my heart, and I even quieted the fantasies of Jasper in a suit for our _wedding, _but someone needed to say it.

"Jasper hasn't even asked me."

All the woman paused and Alice stood gesturing them to follow, the went to the far corner of the room, leaving me confused and well... hopeful. They crouched in the corner whispering low and fast so furiously it was a good thing they didn't need to breath.

I don't know how long I sat on the floor with half braided hair and unfinished nails, but eventually they resumed work acting as if nothing had happened.

"We've got it all under control," was all Char said with a wink, and we spoke nothing more on the matter.

After make-overs we put on a chick flick, all enjoying the cliches and sappy moments when it started, the gossip.

"So Bella, what's Jasper like in bed? I've always imagined with that possessive and aggressive nature he'd be a wild lover." Char asked with a Cheshire grin.

"No, no, I always imagined he'd be really sensual and fulfilling, with the empathy and all," Alice chimed in. My face reddened and I looked around to find that despite being 'sisters' and 'mother' to the vampire in question, they all seemed kind of curious.

"We haven't done anything." I mumbled embarrassed ducking my red face into my arm.

"What?" Char demands. "I get it, sex aint gonna happen 'til you changed, but your his mate, and a damn fine one, he's gotta at least be making things happen with those fingers," I shook my head miserably into my arms.

"He's been nothing but modest," I insist, it's silent for a moment, and when I look up there are grins being exchanged that mean one terrible thing.

I'm going to be wearing something ridiculously sexy, and I'm probably going to be rid of my virginity.

**Going back into my stories is hard, first I need to re-read them and get back into them, mentally I had it all plotted out and was just too lazy to carry on, so after so long I need to recall facts. This story was one I remember often and am all but happy to finish quickly. **

**To my readers, I offer this fluffy, and bonding chapter as a cautionary return. Please let me know how it is. **


End file.
